


The Rising Flame

by Ginbell



Category: Dallas (2012)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginbell/pseuds/Ginbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela will rain down Hell John Ross will Pay</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rising Flame

John Ross had made a Fool of Her. Pamela felt abandoned and alone. Pamela had accepted that she blinded herself she wanted to be Happy, to be a Family and to be the Wife. Pamela lost herself in the what could be But now that she knew John Ross had cheated on her with Emma a girl Pamela had shown kindness to that made her angry. The Pictures were in front of Her showing what had been going on behind her back. She had got them this morning a Man came to South Fork sent by her Father with an Note and the Pictures. John Ross was out of Town with Bobby ,Gary and Chris on Business there were not due back until Tomorrow Sue Ellen & Ann were at some overnight Fundraiser She was all alone . Pamela Looked around South Fork one last time disillusioned . Then she locked up and got into her car she needed to go home . The Pin House was just as she had Left it the last time she was here. Pamela felt hollow, distressed and numb it had been a long bewildering day. She despairingly looked at the note from her dad again

I told you so Pamela. You can not trust a Ewing Only trust your Family

Pamela Stood darkly in front of her window looking out over Dallas letting her mind wonder over the last couple of months . This Town and some of her People needed to know and feel Pamela's wrath.

 

John Ross , Bobby , Gary and Chris walked into South Fork  
Bobby said joyfully " Its good to be back home. Annie are you Home ? " Gary and Chris walked to the kitchen to find Sue Ellen who says" welcome back boys' . Ann comes in from the back yard to see the Men are back she goes to hug Bobby . John Ross walks back to his and Pamela room blissfully and starts to unpack he then stops and looks around the room everything feels off to him . He walks back into the kitchen hesitantly the Family are talking He lean again the wall and look at them . "Mom Where is Pamela at ?" He asks nervously Sue Ellen looked at him and told him "I assumed Pamela was in yall's room. Me and Ann came back late last night so I thought she was asleep." John Ross got nervous then said " The bed has not been slept in " he looks out back and sees her car is gone the whole family is silent watching John Ross . John Ross picks up the house phone and calls Pamela's cell phone she picks up on the 3rd ring " Hey Darlin where are you at ? Me and the Boys just came back from our trip and I did not see you at the house ." Pamela smiled and said sexily "Did you miss me John Ross ? " John Ross was amused She wanted to play " Darlin I miss you so much and will show you just how much when you get home " the Family rolled there eyes and when back to what they were doing they did not want to listen in on Pamela and John Ross have Phone sex ."Did you Dream about me last night John Ross " Pamela said moaning into the phone . John Ross was loving this he walked backed to their room and shut the door " Darlin I had the most Erotic dreams about you" he said Boastfully. Pamela dramatically sighed then coyly said" Was your Whore Emma in the dream John Ross ?" . He was thrown into a lake of ice cold water John Ross was devastated she knew " You have to let me explain Pamela " he said Frantically There was no answer on the other end "Pamela Pamela !! Please say you will listen you me Pamela " the line when Dead . He called her back Madly but she would not take any of his calls.


End file.
